300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
'Abilities' ---- Crowd Phobia Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Sora gains x 2 bonus Armor and Magic Resist. *Passive - ''When there are more than 2 enemy heroes within 800 radius nearby, reduces the bonus attributes (Armor & Magic Resist) Sora gained from this skill by 20% per 1 additional enemy hero (start counting from 3rd enemy hero). If Sora is together with Shiro, the skill will temporarily ignore the number of nearby enemy heroes. ---- Game Trap Q Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''2.5 seconds *''Passive - ''Every 15 seconds, Sora gains 1 stack of Game Trap, stacking up to 2 stacks. *''Active - ''Sora consumes 1 stack of Game Trap to set a trap with 2 yards radius that lasts for 25 seconds at the specified location. When an enemy hero steps into the trap, the trap is activated for 3 seconds. During activation time, the trap reduces Movement Speed of all nearby enemies by 18%/21%/24%/27%/30%. When an enemy hero casts a skill within the range of the trap while within trap's activation time or the trap reaches 3 seconds of activation time, the trap instantly detonates to deal 80/125/170/215/260 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area, silencing and imprisoning them by 0.1 seconds. *''Note - ''The interval to get each stack of Game Trap can be reduced by Cooldown Reduction effects. ---- Deceive / Cheat W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''30 seconds *''Passive - ''When Sora's basic attacks or Shiro's basic attacks hit an enemy hero within the area of the trap from Game Trap Q during its activation time, they can also trigger the trap to detonate itself. *''Active - ''Sora applies a Camouflage buff on his teammate's Health Bar for 2.5 seconds. Upon casting, If target's Health Bar is less than 50% their Health Bar will be disguised as 80% and if target's Heath Bar is 50% or higher their Health Bar will be disguised as 20%. Upon using this skill on the target, Sora also applies a Cheat Shield buff on the target with the same duration as Camouflage buff, the shield has 40/60/80/100/120 Health and will trigger Cheat effect upon hitting by the first attack. If Shiro is nearby when using this skill, she will gain a huge amount of bonus Movement Speed (75%) when moving toward Sora for 4 seconds. Upon triggering Cheat effect, 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% of the non-building damage dealt on the target with Camouflage buff within 0.5 seconds will be converted into a shield value, and the shield value in Health Bar's visual effect will be "normally deducted" while within the Camouflage buff. *''Note - ''Currently, during Cheat effect, the converted damage will also reduce the damage that was converted in the process, resulting in those damage deal only 85%/70%/65%/60%/55% damage and the remaining 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% damage will become a shield. *''Note - ''According to the test with building units, the shield type from this skill works the same way as the shield effect from EMIYA's The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens E, meaning the exceeded damage that breaks the shield effect will not deal any damage on the target's Health (this is just a rough test, the real effect may be different or updated later in the future patch). *''Note - ''Currently, there is a bug that can restore target's Health with this skill, the main reason is supposed to be the system mistakes the actual shield value from converted damage on Cheat effect as Health value and combine both of them into Health value when the buff effect wears off (the real causes may be different or fixed later in the future patch). *''Note - ''Currently, there is a bug wherein the actual duration of Camouflage buff is 4 seconds (while the description said to last only 2.5 seconds). ---- Weakness Calculation E Cost: 55 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Sora imposes a Weakness mark on the targeted enemy hero that lasts for 3/3.25/3.5/3.75/4 seconds and accelerates himself by increasing his own Movement Speed by 15% for 2 seconds. Within the duration, each basic attacks dealt by allied heroes on the target will cause 10/15/20/25/30 + AD or 0.1 AP of the attacker (whichever is higher) bonus damage (the value of the damage based on the attacker's best value when calculate attacker's penetration and target's resistance), and reduces target's Movement Speed by 15% for 2 seconds. When Sora or Shiro performs a basic attack on the target with Movement Speed debuff from this skill, they will also stack themselves with the bonus Movement Speed that has the same value as the debuff for 2 seconds. ---- Race of Will R Cost: 100 / 100 / 100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''110 / 100 /90 seconds *''Active - ''Sora bets on the weakest race among all chess pieces "Imanity", tricking each other and gambling himself with the game. Specifies a player (an enemy hero) to calculate the difference between target's Attack Damage or Ability Power with Sora's Attack Damage or Ability Power (whichever is higher) before applying an aura effect on Sora himself that deals 35/45/55 + AP + x The difference value between target's Attack Damage and Sora's Attack Damage) or (0.1 x The difference value between target's Ability Power and Sora's Ability Power) (whichever is higher) magic damage to all nearby enemies within 550 radius every 0.4 seconds, the buff lasts for 4 seconds. If the target dies within the buff duration, all heroes in the opposite team (target's team) will be penalized as losers, reducing their Attack Damage and Ability Power by 10% for 5/7/9 seconds. *''Note - ''When Sora learns this skill, his T-shirt will appear an original sentence I Love Humanity on it likes in the official work. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes